A Star to Unlock
Prerequisites This heroic quest is part 18 of the Claymore Timeline. You must have completed the previous steps to begin this one. Steps You will need to learn more about this star key. #Go up to the third floor and enter the north alcove which is protected by a magical barrier. #Kill the two to drop the magical barrier (sometimes there is only one tome). One is invis, so use a "see invis" totem/spell or AE the floor. #*The barrier stopped sparkling after killing the books, but was still there Based on the discussion page commentary, I killed everything in the room. Killing removed the barrier for me. #*The barrier is a little bit laggy. It may take up to 5 minutes for it to come down after killing the tomes. #*You can become trapped inside this alcove if the barrier comes up while standing at the bookcase. If this happens you will be unable to target anything beyond the barrier and will either have to transport out or have someone outside the alcove kill the tomes to drop the barrier again. #* On the middle hanging bookcase, second shelf from the bottom, right hand side you can right click some of the books to find the information you need. #*This is also the same place to look if you need information on how to assemble the key in the quest. #Now you need to gather bits and pieces from around the workshop on the third floor. This is the room just below the climb up to the droag who guard the dragon. #*Six sprockets. These can be harvested from the pile of sprockets on the tables in the workshop. There are a lot around and you can get more than one harvest from a sprocket. They respawn very quickly (need 200+ gathering skill). #*Two small sprockets. These are common updates from killing the in the room. You may have to clear the room multiple times for the tinkers to spawn. #*Kill or his placeholder . #*Kill . #Once you have these updates, use the workbench in the same room to make a key, then inspect the key in your inventory. #Return to the second floor and go to the tan ("A Maiden") maiden statues. Examine them both. One of the maidens should give you an update. Inspect the maiden at #Find the source of the nearby clanking. Examine the same maiden at and select "Pry the visor" to get an "A" dragon key. #Use this "A" key to open The Tome of Aaryonar in the alcove that housed the book for step 1. #Now you need four shipwrecked clear crystals found in the six large birdbaths throughout the zone. They are small and difficult to target but have a bright particle effect that can be seen from a distance. #* There is a bird bath in the hallways leading from the central part of the zone to the workshop on the third level . #* There are two birdbaths leading to the dragon on the fourth floor and . #* There are also three bird baths in the "Nest of the East Wing" of the first floor , and . You can get to this wing by using the doorway to the south of the waterfall room. #* When harvested, it appears these crystals repop in a different location. Visiting all six birdbaths should get you four crystals. #To fill the crystals you need to: #*Kill (located on lvl 4). This giant metal snake pops between the wall down from the fourth floor and the wall up to the large room with the . The placeholder is the s in the very middle, by the climbable wall to the Enemity and Ghosts room. #*Kill (located on lvl 6) to get four common updates. These can be found on the 6th floor of the large room with the big ghost bird just up the wall after Ironfang (see below). You can kill Ironfang first, then move to the room behind him, climb up the wall, then take one of the three elevators in the room upstairs to the room holding the Defenders and Philosophers. #Now you must take these defender filled crystals and place them in the circle in the deliberation chamber ( (located on lvl 4) or his placeholder may be in the center of this circle so just step in and the quest will update). This is the room with the s and the s. This is the room on the same level as the last small one but on the East side (far right) #Kill , his placeholder or an Advisor's assistant in this room. # , a small ghostly dragon, will spawn after killing the Advisor. Speak to it to complete the quest. #The next quest, , is started by climbing up the ladder in this room and examining a banner 2 levels up in the top tower. Make sure to read the cautions in the next quest to save you respawn time. Reward *Dragonscale Sash